


Fool For You

by Ziam_Time



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diabetes-inducing fluff, Fluff, M/M, brits 2018, fond ziam, pre-grammy gala 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_Time/pseuds/Ziam_Time
Summary: At a proposed Ziam reunion at the BRIT Awards in February 2018, Liam and Zayn want to recreate the moment that inspired Zayn to write the song, ‘Fool for you’.





	Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Thanks to the lovely Sofia for being my beta. 

Zayn hated waking up without a Liam in his arms or at least some part of him cuddling some part of his warm hubby. He hated waking up without the warm weight of his husband, partially on his back. He missed waking up to Liam’s heartbeat in his ear, whenever they were apart. The UK was chilly, and Zayn had to return to a cold New York in 2 days, without his human furnace of a husband to keep him warm! He had to attend the pre-Grammy gala and the actual Grammys. This was his 3rd straight year on the Clive Davis Pre-Grammy Gala red carpet. He was clear about one thing though; he would go in, walk the carpet, pose for the cameras and leave. At the actual award function, he was planning to wait for a while, after walking the red carpet, to see if his song, _I don’t wanna live forever_ , wins a Grammy! He had to go in for the fitting and last-minute adjustments on his suits.

 

Zayn heard the quiet snickering and soft giggling from within the depths of his sleep. He pushed an arm out from under the blanket and groped in vain for Liam. He realised then, the giggles were above his head and behind him. He turned his face on the pillow, squashing his nose in the downy softness and snuggled close to Liam’s hip, inhaling his citrus freshness. Instantly, Liam started stroking his head, running his fingers through the tuft of hair on top, “Hey babe.”

 

“Wasiti” mumbled Zayn incoherently, still buried to the side of Liam’s hip.

 

“What’s that babe?” Liam questioned with a low laugh, continuing to run his fingers lightly through Zayn’s hair and stroking his head soothingly. He had shaved the sides now and was growing out his hair, because Liam had begged him to.

 

“Wassa time Leeyum?” Zayn pouted.

 

“Time to wake up Zee. The articles are out.” Liam giggled excitedly.

 

 “Wanna sleep s’more.” Zayn protested, throwing an arm across Liam’s lap and sliding his t-shirt up, before resting his head onto Liam’s flat tummy. He could smell the lavender-scented detergent from his clean red trackies.

 

“Awww, my sleepy baby, don’t you want to know what the fans are saying? Both the articles are out.  The BRITs one has already inspired so many photoshopped ziam pics about our possible reunion. Can you believe that? The C one with NB and my so-called protests about it is all over social media” Liam rattled on excitedly, lightly stroking his cheek.

 

“Cuddle me properly and you can tell me all about it” Zayn demanded softly, sighing into his hubby’s warm, beautifully toned six-pack, “and take off your tee first! Why are you dressed this early, anyway? I thot we went to sleep in our boxers!” He was fully awake now.

 

With a loud laugh, Liam set his phone on the side table and slid down more comfortably on the pillows, pulling Zayn up to his chest, cuddling him close. “We did, my love. I woke up early and went for a 5-mile run. Got back, showered and decided to put on some clothes before I woke you up, or else we’ll never get out of bed.”

 

Zayn smirked, “Think you’re that irresistible, huh Li?”

 

Liam kissed the top of his hubby’s head and hummed “I know I am, my dearest Zee.”

 

With a quick, practised movement, Zayn lifted his head slightly and pulled off Liam’s tee. He climbed onto Liam and sprawled across him, resting his chin on Liam’s bare chest, grinning, “You may be right!”

 

Liam flushed a beautiful pink and pressed a tight, wet kiss to Zayn’s forehead, “Shush. Look who’s talking! The most beautiful man in the universe!”

 

It was Zayn’s turn to flush now and bury his face in Liam’s chest.

 

“Hey hey, let me see my gorgeous husband,” Liam coaxed Zayn into raising his head and cupped his cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs. “How did I get so lucky Zee, to be a part of your life, to call you mine? You, with your beautifully soulful eyes, your shy and yet sinful smiles, and most of all, the way you look at me, like right now, like I am everything to you. I love you so much, you know that.”

 

Zayn simply responded to his sappy hubby with a long, deep, passionate kiss. He was overwhelmed with love for Liam and was afraid he would never be able to find enough words to tell him, just how much. Liam held him close, stroking his bare back, as they broke apart to breathe, smiling fondly at each other, continuing to share light kisses.

 

“Where are the boys?” Zayn asked suddenly, “I don’t hear the little rascals.”

 

“They both joined me for a run earlier. I’ve fed them and left the cartoon network on. They’re probably sleeping in front of the fireplace.” Liam explained.

 

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Really Liam James Payne-Malik? Really?” “You spoil them rotten!” he huffed.

 

“Like you don’t, babe” Liam retorted smirking, “You bring them to bed with us, before we sleep”.

 

“Okay okay, but they’re both our little boys. It’s okay to pamper them a tad bit, I suppose” said Zayn placatingly placing a light kiss on Liam’s chest.

 

“Tell me now about the articles”, Zayn suggested, settling comfortably in Liam’s strong arms, face tilted up towards his beautiful husband.

 

“Everyone’s going crazy, Zee! It’s all over Twitter and Tumblr” Liam began like an excited Loki. “The BRITs are less than a month away and all our fans are predicting our first official reunion, exactly 3 years after you supposedly left the band. They think Hazza’ll be there as well and all the old pics, of the 3 of us, are resurfacing. Some of them are so funny, I swear. And, you know what, our real fans have already posted so many photoshopped versions of the both of us at the BRITs. You should see the ones from this one group, called The Ziam Club or summat, Zaynie! They’re so good, I was seriously wondering if we’d been caught together. Maybe you can follow that account on IG babe, since I’m already following The Ziam News.” Liam paused to take a breath.

 

Zayn leaned up slightly and kissed Liam’s jaw, “Whoa there. Slow down, jaan. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here!”

 

Liam smiled goofily and snuggled closer to Zayn, affirming, “I know babe. You will stay right next to me forever. Remember how you said it to the whole world?”

 

Zayn flushed prettily again and hid his smile in Liam’s chest “Yeah, Yeah! Go on now.”

 

Liam laughed lowly. He loved making his hubby blush. “A lot of fans are talking about how this may be the beginning of the end for my contract with C.” he continued delighted. “Some have even picked up on her next contract, with that Raksu guy which Simon’s been seeding from the judges’ house”.

 

“And the one you helped along, when you performed on the show, my smart, sneaky hubby” Zayn smirked.

 

Liam giggled, “I did what I could, love. The sooner I get free, the better. Anyway, I was more interested in the stuff about us, you know. They’re all either demanding or praying for a Ziam selfie.”

 

“I think we should give them what they want, Leeyum. I hate lying to our true fans. They’ve loved us through all the stunts and everything. It’s been too long. I think it’s time!” Zayn said with a sad smile, adding softly, “I miss us, being us.” He buried his face in Liam’s neck, suddenly feeling nostalgic and emotional.

 

Liam swiftly turned them around, placing Zayn on his back on the soft mattress, with one arm under him cuddling him close and the other stroking his ear. He gently encouraged “C’mon Zaynie, look at me, please. Open your eyes for me, babe”

 

Liam saw his lashes flutter, before Zayn slowly opened his eyes and looked up. Liam felt his heart lurch as he saw his husband’s eyes welling up with tears. He gently wiped away the tears with his thumb and caught Zayn’s chin with his fingers.

 

“What is it, my love? Why the tears, hmmm? It’s okay, you know. I’ve been mentioning your name like a mantra every chance I get. No one can stop us. We can do whatever you want babe.” Liam cuddled Zayn closer, feeling an overwhelming sense of fondness for the love of his life, his soulmate, his emotional husband.

 

Zayn stared soulfully, albeit a bit sadly, at Liam with a soft smile, “Really Leeyum? Can we post a selfie from the BRITs?”

 

Liam gazed into his big hazel eyes with lashes for miles, and nodded confidently. “Of course. Who’s gonna stop us, babe? Remember that one time, whilst waiting for an interview, we were both watching TV in our private waiting room?”

 

Zayn smiled at his husband, tears forgotten as they reminisced fondly, “You mean when you sat and squirmed on my lap, despite having an empty couch.”

 

“What did you expect when you were looking so gorgeous in that dark red turtleneck” Liam gasped in mock indignance, continuing with a sly grin, “Caroline was furious with me, as always, when you turned up with all those hickeys on your neck.  Besides, you had opened a couple of my buttons and had your hand inside my open shirt, babe! I needed you so badly. If it hadn’t been for that interviewer walking in suddenly with the camera guy, I would’ve just locked our room and had my way with you”. He waggled his eyebrows jokingly.

 

“Haha, yeah, I’ll never get over the way you acted all silly and goofy, like it was so normal for us, when they walked in, without even knocking! I was too horrified that someone from Modest would walk in and see us like that.”

 

“Oh yeah, I remember we got no warning whatsoever ‘cos Nialler was fooling around with Josh somewhere and Paddy was helping Preston get Lou & Haz out of that cleaning closet!” Liam threw his head back and laughed loud, eyes becoming slits.

 

“You’re so beautiful when you smile, jaan.” Zayn whispered kissing Liam’s chin. “Have I ever told you that?” he wondered, pretending to think with a raised eyebrow.

 

Liam’s smile grew wider and the crinkles by his eyes more pronounced, as he replied with a blush, “you may have mentioned it a few hundred times, especially when you confided that it was one of the moments that inspired you to write ‘ _Fool for you_ ’”

 

“Hmmmm, hmmm, I am, meri jaan. I am such a massive fool, for you.” Zayn said, voice muffled as he continued to pepper Liam’s chest and neck with sweet, soft kisses. After a few more moments of chaste kissing and cuddling, he remembered what they’d been talking about and questioned curiously, “Anyway, what made you think of that day, Li?”

 

Liam positioned Zayn flat on his back on the mattress and rolled on top of him, placing both hands by the sides of his face, careful not to put his full weight on his hubby. “When you said you wanted to post a selfie for the fans, it made me think of how many times people have posted that particular gif of us.” Liam smiled before continuing with a smirk, “What about we give our fans a repeat of that moment? All the way from The BRITs!”

 

“You’ve finally gone crazy, Leeyum!” Zayn said, rolling his eyes upwards.

 

“No, no. Baby, hear me out. I know that G and C can’t come with us. You’ll probably be in the front row or summat. I’ll walk along in front of you, you know, like Nialler did last time, and then walk up to you and say ‘hello’. You don’t get up from the seat. I’ll pull out my phone and bend down to take a picture with you and just before clicking, I’ll sit on your lap. What do you think?” Liam asked excitedly, gazing at Zayn with wide, expectant eyes.

 

“Like I said, you’ve lost it, jaan. As if the bigwigs will let us off, after that. They’ll ruin our happiness.” Zayn shrugged and wrapped his arms tightly around Liam’s lower back.

 

Liam pouted sadly and turned on the puppy eyes in full force, dammit, Zayn knows he can rarely say ‘no’ to Liam on a normal day, but he could never ever resist his hubby’s adorable puppy eyes. “It’s too dangerous, meri jaan” he soothingly ran his fingers up and down Liam’s well-toned back.

 

“What else can they do, baby? Make us stunt some more? Make you pose with G every day? Another engagement? Another child? Another scandal?” Liam retorted.

 

“Forget about me Li, you already get so much flack, from the haters, for the disconnected Bear stories you spin. I’m worried about you...” Zayn said softly.

 

“Oh Zaynie, I don’t care about them. I care about our true fans, even if they are only 12!” Yes, Liam and Zayn were in on everything that went on across social media. “Let’s do this for them, please baby. The zrought has gone on long enough”

 

Zayn smiled big and pushed his tongue against his teeth, “Zrought, ha! I cannot believe you just said that Liam!”

 

“It’s settled then. I’ll find the right moment, to pretend to meet you for the first time in 3 years. I’ll sit on your lap and take a pic on my phone, before anyone realises. I’ll also post it on all my accounts. You can probably like or comment on them.” Liam decided, satisfied with their plan.

 

Zayn sighed and agreed, “I guess that’s possible. We can tell management when we meet them this morning to discuss the how and when of our reunion. Let’s not tell the bigwigs about the lap selfie though, Li. We know for sure they’ll take down your pic, but our fans are super smart. They’ll have the screenshots.”

 

Liam grinned down at Zayn and pressed a loud, wet, sloppy kiss to his mouth, before rolling off him, and off the bed. “I love you babe. Thank you. Now get your cute little butt downstairs immediately. We just have enough time for a quick breakfast. I’m making your favourite Blueberry and Nutella Pancakes. Besides, you need to shower before going for the meeting. You smell of me.” He sassed before blowing a kiss to his hubby and running off to the kitchen.

 

Zayn retorted loudly, “I happen to like your smell, thank you very much” before mumbling softly to himself, “I swear, I’m married to an Energizer bunny!” He stretched languidly and rolled out of bed. He quickly finished his morning routine and pulled on Liam’s Ironman tee, from last night.

 

Zayn loved when the whole house smelled of fresh food and cooking. It reminded him of his mother. He walked into the kitchen to the adorable sight of Watson and Loki dancing around Liam’s legs, as he sang, ‘ _Take It off_ ’, while wiggling his hips and making pancakes. Loki was wildly trying to jump up on Watson, who in turn was trying to lick Liam’s bare tummy. Zayn was so endeared, and pulled out his phone, wanting to capture this precious moment on video. After a minute of recording, Zayn sent the video to Karen, the boys’ group chat and to his little sis, Safaa, who he suspected, loved Liam more than she loved her own bhai!

 

He walked up quietly behind Liam and slid one arm around his flat tummy, and with the other tried to pet Watson and Loki, who were now barking for his attention. “Why are you singing a song that I wrote for you, babe?” he whispered, kissing Liam’s ear.

 

“It’s my song, Zaynie. I’ll sing it whenever I want. In fact, right now may be a good time to watch you take it all off!” Liam waggled an eyebrow and leaned back fully against Zayn.

 

“Dork, you only have one thing on your mind, all the time! It’s okay though I guess, cos I’m a _fool for you_!” Zayn said fondly and moved to sit on their square, Rosewood kitchen table.

 

“Yes babe, _it’s you_ ” responded Liam cheekily, quoting another one of Zayn’s songs. He turned off the stove and brought a plate of the Blueberry-Nutella pancakes to the table. He picked up a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator and left it on the table. Watson had a paw up on the table, next to Zayn, and his other paw on Zayn’s lap. Zayn cooed and scratched behind his ears. Loki was jumping up and down, nipping at Zayn’s ankle, as it was within his reach.

 

Liam laughed and picked up Loki and after placing a kiss on his head, asked, “Do you want Baba to pet you, hmmm?” Loki whimpered softly, licking at Liam’s face, tail wagging at 100 times per second. Liam transferred Loki carefully into Zayn’s open arms and stroking Watson’s head, he moved to stand in between Zayn’s legs. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s boxer-clad hips.

 

Zayn cuddled Loki close to his chest and placed tiny kisses over his head and face. “Hey baby boy, did you miss Baba? I’ve to go away in a couple of days. You take care of Dad, okay?” Loki was so happy and excited, he wriggled and whimpered and excitedly licked both their faces, like he understood every word. Zayn smiled and looked up, to see Liam gazing at him with a wet smile. He inhaled sharply and with one arm still holding Loki safe, he reached up to stroke his hubby’s cheek.

 

“Jaan?” Zayn was puzzled how the Liam who was just dancing around happily a minute ago, was emotional now.

 

Liam sighed deeply and wrapping his arms fully around his hubby, he gently pulled Zayn forward on the table as close to him as possible. Loki whined loudly, and Watson nudged his head between them, to get in on the family huddle. Liam placed his forehead against Zayn’s and with his eyes turned downwards, confessed softly, “You’re so good with them Zaynie. When I saw how you cuddled Loki and Watson, I imagined how you’d look cuddling our children. I can’t wait to see you with our babies.”

 

Zayn felt an overwhelming rush of love for his husband, and quickly kissing Loki, he leaned down to place him on the ground. He pulled Liam close to his chest, peppering kisses all over his buzzed head.  Watson sensing the adults needed time alone, walked out of the kitchen, with Loki following close behind.

 

“Meri jaan” he coaxed, “are you saying you want us to have babies?”

 

Liam placed a hard, long, tight kiss on the _Red Wolf_ tattoo on his hubby’s chest, needing a moment to compose himself. He looked up slowly, with his big, soft, brown, hopeful eyes and smiled, “Do you?”

 

Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist and flung his arms around his neck kissing him deeply before answering, “At least 3, Leeyum.”

 

Liam whooped loudly and picked up Zayn, twirling him around before walking quickly upstairs, pancakes forgotten. “Let’s start trying to have kids right now. Maybe, if we try hard enough, one of us will get pregnant, like those fics.”

 

Zayn laughed and tilted his neck to give Liam access. “Maybe if you bite me, I’ll become a vampire!”

 

Liam sobered into a sweet, soft, smile “I love you so much, Zaynie. Thank you for making me feel so special always.  I’m the one who’s a _fool for you_.” He nibbled at Zayn’s neck until they reached their room and placed him down.

 

“It’s decided then, right? Today at the meeting we’ll tell them about the BRITs reunion plan. That can be the start of the talk about the band reunion. Later, when I join you in New York for the promo with Rita, I’ll do my best to spark off the seeding, for the breakup with C.” Liam gushed, excited that things will finally go their way.

 

“Yes babe, I’m so glad we have Rita on our side.” Zayn said pleased with this new addition to their inner circle. She had met Zayn, when he had gone to visit Liam, during one of their practise sessions and instantly put two and two together. The boys had been shy at first, trying to deny the stories, but Liam was horrible at lying and Rita had assured them that their secret was safe with her.

 

“I’m gonna give our fans that lap selfie baby, you wait and watch!” Liam stated confidently.

 

“No Leeyum!” Zayn exclaimed.

 

“Hush baby, I can’t help myself. I’m a _fool for you_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading till the end. Sorry (not sorry) if it was too cheesy 


End file.
